The Wife of Maes Hughes
by nolifer
Summary: In a world filled with the complications of politics, war and alchemy, Maes and Gracia do their best to enjoy the simple things in life. This is their love story. Based off of Brotherhood. (Chapter One REVISED)
1. Childhood

**Chapter One: Childhood**

**Middle Derrybren, West Area**

* * *

**First Day of School, 1890**

"Hey little girl, why are you crying?"

"I miss my mommy. I don't like school."

"It's okay. You'll see her soon. Besides, school can be fun."

"Really?"

"Sure. You get to read new stories, learn about animals, and play with your friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"I'll be your friend!"

"But you're old."

"Ha! I'm only ten! I'm Maes Hughes, and I'm in your class. What's your name?"

"I'm Gracia Jones and I'm five."

* * *

**First Recess, 1891**

"Maes! I made you a pie!"

"Whoa, Gracia, you're covered in mud!"

"Do you like my pie?"

"Yeah, but the teacher isn't going to like you so dirty when we have to go back to class."

"Try some pie!"

"How about you eat some first, and then I'll take a bite."

"I already ate the pie mommy made, but since I ate it all, I made some for you! Try it!"

"Mmm, yum, that's delicious . . ."

"That's a pretend bite!"

"This is a pretend pie! No, don't cry! Okay, look, I'm taking a bite."

* * *

**Lunch Break, 1892**

"Hey my little Gracia, whatcha doin' there?"

"I'm playing house. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm the mommy and you're the daddy."

"Alright! Where are the babies?"

"This will be our baby."

"That's a bunny doll. That can't be our baby. We need to get a real baby."

"Real baby?"

"Yeah, something that looks human. We should get a lot of them. I want to have a lot of babies!"

"Maes, where do real babies come from?"

"On second thought, the bunny will be fine."

* * *

**Second Recess, 1893**

"Hey Gracia?"

"Yes, Maes?"

"Why do the big girls always giggle when they look at me?"

"Because Macy likes you and said she wants to be your wife."

"Macy? No way! She's not pretty at all! I won't marry anyone who doesn't beat you."

"That's not very nice. We're just pretend married. She wants to really marry you after you both finish school."

"Forget it. There is no way I'm going to cheat on my little Gracia."

"I don't mind. Tim proposed to me yesterday so I can replace you with him."

"You're a cruel girl, Gracia Jones."

"Macy said that your names combined would sound cute: Mace. Or Maecy."

"That sounds stupid. I like Maecia better."

* * *

**Summer Break 1894**

"Happy birthday, Maes!"

"Thanks, Gracia! Aw, you didn't have to get me a present."

"This is from all of us Jones'. Mother said that this is also a thank you for chopping up our wood for the coming winter."

"Holy cow! Spectacles! Wow! Thanks, Gracia."

"I know they're not the most exciting present, but I thought you might need a new pair."

"How did you know I needed them?"

"Last week I saw Rogen beat you at darts. Nobody beats Maes Hughes at darts."

"Gracia, this is the most thoughtful present I have ever received."

"Try them on!"

"Wow! Everything is so clear! How do I look? Smart? Handsome?"

"You look like you can beat Rogen at darts."

* * *

**Last Day of School, 1895**

"Look at that cloud! It looks like a cat. You're right, Gracia, this is nice. Thanks for bringing me here."

"It's my secret spot. I only brought you here because you're leaving soon."

"Ah, it's not good to keep secrets from your husband."

"I'm glad you're going to Central. Derrybren is too small for you."

"I wish you could graduate early too and come to school with me."

"I have to take care of mother. She needs me and she'll miss me too much."

"What about me? I'm going to miss you too."

"You're going to be someone great and very important, and you're going to forget all about me."

"I'll never forget my little Gracia."

"I won't forget you either."

"Promise you'll visit me if you come to Central?"

"I promise. We have to get married after all."


	2. Love at First Reunion

**Chapter Two: Love at First Reunion**

**Early Spring, 1907  
Central City**

Maes could smell rain. It was going to be a lucky day.

This personal superstition derived from a series of coincidences starting from childhood. Whenever something positive and significant happened, it had been raining. The day he got his first bike, the day he first tasted ice cream, the day he found twenty thousand cenz on the ground, the day he won his first fight, the day he was accepted into university, the day he was promoted . . . all days that happened to rain. Now, one could easily say that Maes was an optimist and could naturally point out the good in any situation, but this uncharacteristic irrationality always put an extra pep in his step.

Maes walked briskly to the local pub he and his colleagues frequented. Just after dinner, he received a call from his friend to meet him there. It seemed urgent. Assuming it was a personal matter, he didn't bother wearing his uniform. The night brought a winter chill, and he was ready for a stiff drink to warm him up. There was a yellow glow from the fogged window of the pub. A gentle hum turned into a roar of voices as Maes opened the door. The pub was very crowded, as it usually was at this time of night. He found his friend at the bar and grabbed the vacant seat next to him.

"Hey, Gren," Maes gave his friend a hearty pat on the back. "I got here as soon as I could."

"I appreciate that, Maes."

"Can I get you a drink?" the bartender asked the newly arrived soldier.

"Yeah, whiskey, neat."

"Make that two," Gren added.

Maes looked at his comrade's emptied beer mug. "Mixing drinks? You're giving me bad news, aren't you?"

"I'm being shipped."

"Ah, fuck."

Gren wiped his hand over his face. "I know."

"When?"

"Three days."

The bartender put two whiskeys in front of the young men. Maes stopped his friend from paying and pulled out several bills from his pocket.

"Thanks, Maes."

"It's nothing." He threw the amber liquid down his throat practically in one shot. It was very strong but very smooth. He lifted his glass slightly, motioning for a refill. The two soldiers sat in silence for a while, taking solace in their company and their drinks. Finally, Maes asks, "So, now what?"

"So now what?" Gren looked perplexed. "So now I die, that's what."

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't think like that."

"I'm not made for war."

"Nobody is made for war."

"I sit behind a desk all day."

"So do I."

"But you're good at fighting. I barely passed my combat assessment. I can't even shoot a gun without shutting my eyes."

"Tell me what you're good at."

"What?" Gren was caught off guard.

Maes took a sip. "I want you to change your mind set before you step onto the field. Tell me what you're good at."

Gren ruffled his red hair. "I don't know. I'm good at writing reports?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Um, I'm good at writing reports."

"Good! That means you'll be able to accurately relay critical information. What else?"

"I'm good at listening."

"That's very important. Following specific orders is crucial to a successful strategic plan." His green eyes looked square into his friend's. "Now, tell me what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"From this point on. Before you go, when you get there, when you get back. Tell me what you want."

"I want to stay alive."

"Of course."

"I want to be useful."

"You will."

"I want to get a promotion."

"Yes!"

"I want a raise!"

"That's it, man!"

"I want a girlfriend!"

"Let's do it!"

The two friends didn't notice they were yelling and standing and spilling their drinks; but no one else did either. They sat back down with nonchalance. Gren sighed. "It would be nice to have a girlfriend. Someone missing me. Someone waiting for me. Someone I can come back to."

Maes threw his arm over the back of his chair. "My friend, you're not asking for the impossible."

"Easy for you to say. You're tall and good-looking and you're easy to talk to."

"Oh, please. Don't stop."

"I'm serious. Women turn to look at you when you walk by."

Maes guffawed. "You don't say!"

"I look like a farmer."

"Oh, come now, that's not fair. You really did used to be a farmer." Maes laughed even harder when his friend's face sunk. "Alright, alright. Here's our goal tonight: We're not leaving here until you get one girl's phone number. At _least_."

"What's the point? I'll have to leave in three days anyway."

"At least you'll feel better at the end of the night."

"But how? I never asked out a stranger before."

"There's nothing to it. You just introduce yourself. Talk. Be yourself. If you think she's into you, just ask. The worst thing she could say is no."

"That would actually be the worst thing!"

Maes straightened his back with confidence and put a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Because you are my friend and you're about to go into battle, I will do you the honor of being your wingman. Go ahead, pick a lady, any lady."

Gren scanned the crowded room. "I guess that girl over there. At the table in the corner by the window."

Green eyes landed upon a gorgeous woman with black hair and bronzed skin. He let out a whistle. "Nice! Red dress with red lips, that's a heartbreaker waiting for the kill."

"What? No, not her. She's way out of my league! I'm talking about her friend. With the grey sweater."

Maes barely noticed the ash-brown haired girl sitting opposite the attractive woman. "Alright then, we'll make it like a double-date. You get the church mouse and I'll get the centerfold."

Gren awkwardly stood from his barstool. "Okay. Um, my hands are starting to sweat."

"Wipe them on your pants."

"Oh god, what are you going to say them?"

"Trust me; you're not talking to a rookie. I'll make sure you don't go home empty handed."

* * *

"So then I find out that he actually _did_ dump me because he was still in love with his ex, even though he kept denying it when we were going out."

Gracia reached out to pat Adri's arm. "Oh, I'm sorry." It was one of those nights again when her dear friend and polar opposite broke up with yet another boyfriend. Being in a tavern filled with crowds, noise and alcohol wasn't exactly in Gracia's comfort zone, but for a friend who had given more than her fair share of support, she would happily go.

"He should be the one who's sorry. And then on top of that – get this – he says to me, 'I hope we can still be friends.' Seriously? I mean, what the fuck? Can you believe that asshole?"

"He doesn't understand your feelings."

"No, of course not. He was so selfish. I gave him all my time, my heart, my body, and this is how he thanks me. Well, he obviously couldn't handle me. I'm too much woman for him."

"That's right," Gracia said out of assurance. "You don't need him."

"You know what? I don't. That's it. I'm done with men. To hell with all of them!"

She smiled. "Good for you! I'm glad you're returning to your old self again."

A sigh of relief escaped Adri's lips. "Thanks, Gracia. You're such a good friend. Who needs those bad boys when I have a good girl like you?" Her eyes caught something in the distance and a slow smile began to spread on her red lips. "Oh my god, there's a hot guy coming towards us. No! Don't turn around! He's looking straight at me! How do I look? Goddamn, he's hot! And he's bringing a friend!"

Maes approached the two women, Gren stalking closely behind. "Good evening, ladies, sorry to interrupt. My friend and I are aching for a drink and to catch up with each other, but there are no seats available. Would it be alright if we shared the table?"

"Actually," Gracia began.

"We would love to," Adri interjected with a velvet tone. She gave him a sultry look through her long lashes as she moved over the booth seat.

Maes gave Gren a huge smile then began to remove his jacket. "Well, thank you for obliging. Please, the least we can do is buy you another round."

"And the least we can do is accept," replied the dark-haired girl. Her smile deepened when Maes took his seat next to her. He immediately waved down a nearby waiter. While he was placing the order, she gave Gracia an 'oh-my-god!' look.

Gracia threw her back an 'I-thought-you-were-over-men' look.

Then Adri wriggled her brows with an 'I-don't-care-he-can-do-whatever-he-wants-with-me' look.

Then Gracia gave up.

"So!" Maes turned back to the ladies. "How are we doing tonight? Oh, but where are my manners? This is my friend, Lieutenant Gren Reids." He was directing this portion of the introductions to the brown-haired girl. "He works in the health care administration department and he's very good at what he does. But just because he has a desk job doesn't mean he's not fit. Lieutenant Reids loves to exercise. He excels in push ups. Go ahead and squeeze his arm. Don't be shy."

"Maes!" Gren spoke through clenched teeth.

"Too much? Well, he's also a dog lover and likes taking long walks in the sunset."

Gren turned to Gracia. "I don't. I mean, I do, but, he's just babbling."

"Don't be so modest, Gren," Maes jived when he saw her give Gren a small smile. "He's a really good cook, too. Tell her about the time you made spaghetti for the six of us."

Gren again turned to Gracia. "I made spaghetti for six of us."

"Now _that_ is what I call a stand-up guy." Maes pointed at his friend. "Right here. This guy."

The drinks arrived and each took their respective beverage. "Well," Adri leaned in towards Maes and pulled lightly on his arm. "Now that we know so much about your friend, tell us more about you. Are you also an officer as much as you are a gentleman?"

Maes looked down at her hand on his arm then back up at her. "Oh, yes, I'm Lieutenant Maes Hughes and I work in the intelligence division."

"Oh," Adri cooed, "how exciting."

"Ah, yes, very exciting. I'm an intelligence analyst. I analyze intelligence."

"Sounds so mysterious." She leaned in even closer while her hand tightened around his arm.

"It's a desk job," Gracia said into her glass.

Maes smirked. So the mouse had bite. "Yeah, you could say I'm a glorified secretary." There was something familiar about this mousy woman diagonal from him. "Alright, now it's your turn to introduce yourselves."

Adri spoke right away. "I'm Adri Serene, and I'm a freelance makeup artist. This is my friend, Gracia Jones, and she is –"

"My wife!" Maes suddenly stood in excitement.

All eyes at the table were wide with surprise, each for very different reasons. Gracia's mouth had dropped open. She then realized Adri was staring at her. Gracia began to shake her head profusely. "No, no, he's not."

"Gracia! Don't you remember me? We went to school together? Derrybren?"

Gracia tried to recall.

"Come on, how could you forget? You made me eat mud, I gave you my pencil . . . Look! I'm still wearing the glasses you gave me for my birthday! I changed the lenses but the frames are the same."

Emerald eyes widened as her childhood memories flooded back. "Maes Hughes!"

"Yes! I'm Maes Hughes! And you're my little Gracia!"

"Well, I'm not so little anymore." And I'm definitely not yours, she wanted to add.

"You never told me you were married, Gracia," Adri interjected with a hint of jealousy.

She waved her hands in defense. "Ah, we're not."

"Right!" Maes remembered his friend. "We were just kids. I think you were . . . six? . . . at the time, and you had the chicken pox. You came back to school with scars all over and you were crying because your sister said that nobody would marry you with a face like that. Well, I stepped up to the plate and said that I most definitely would, even if your face looked like an inversed strawberry."

Emerald eyes narrowed. "How gracious of you."

"It was something of a running joke between us since then. But she is definitely single!" He said to Gren. Then he turned to Gracia. "You are single, aren't you?"

Slightly appalled at his forwardness, she slowly replied, "Yes, but –"

"I think you were about ten years old when I last saw you."

"And you were fifteen. I remember you graduated a year early."

"Yes, so that makes you seventeen now?"

"Then you must be . . . twenty-two!"

Maes raked a hand through his black hair. "Wow." Her hair had darkened and she wore it long, swept over to one side, cascading past a very feminine chest that clearly hadn't existed on a ten-year old girl. "Time sure flies, doesn't it? I haven't been back to Derrybren in ages." For some reason, her presence made him feel like he was home again. "How's your family? I remember you lived in a house full of women. Your grandma, your mom, your older sister, and you were the baby."

She smiled stiffly. "They're fine."

"I was so protective over you, it was ridiculous. Remember the time when that Beris kid made fun of your dress? Yep, I put him in his place."

"I do remember him teasing me but I don't remember being upset. What did you do to him?"

"Just taught him a lesson. You know, made him wear a dress . . . made out of a trash can."

"Oh dear." Gracia did not look impressed.

"What? You were my betrothed! I had to protect your honor."

"You were thirteen. He was eight."

"And _rude_. Kind of funny to think that we got along so well with our age gap. Now, you promised me that you would look me up when you came to Central."

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

A piece of Maes' pride crumbled. "Ah well. So, what are you doing here? How long have you been in Central?"

"I moved here last year to go to culinary school. I'll be graduating at the end of the year. I'm also interning at a hotel restaurant a few days a week. That's how Adri and I met. There was a wedding event that I was catering and she was the bride's makeup artist." Gracia smiled at her friend. She suddenly felt guilty for monopolizing the conversation, especially when she knew Adri liked to have the spotlight. "Adri is so talented with her artistry skills. She really knows how to bring out someone's best features."

"Yeah, but my brush isn't a magic wand either," the raven beauty laughed. "You wouldn't guess it just by looking at her, but Gracia would look smoking if she would just let me doll her up a bit."

"It's not really my style." Gracia traced the rim of her glass.

"I think you look lovely as you are," Maes blurted without thinking. It was a little more genuine than he wished, but he didn't care because he decided it was a good start to their pending courtship.

Gren thought it was a cue. "Um, yes, Miss Jones, I prefer women who display their beauty naturally."

No! He had to divert his competition! "Now, now, Gren, you can't deny that Miss Serene isn't a beauty."

The red head was confused. "O-of course, you are, Miss Serene. There's no doubt about that." His face was red. "You both are very pretty ladies."

_Ha! Nice try to steal my girlfriend._ "Well said! Miss Serene," Maes whispered to Adri, "I think my friend is taking a liking to you. Come, Gren, let's switch seats so I can catch up with my childhood friend." Then he gave Gren an unnecessary wink. He stood and grabbed his friend by the elbow to force him out of his seat.

"Wait," he attempted to resist.

"Up you go, there's a good lad." Just as he sat next to his fiancée, she stood and gathered her coat.

"I think we have to get going now." Gracia could tell that her friend was not having a good time. At all. "Adri and I have an early start tomorrow. Thank you kindly for the drinks. It was nice catching up with you, Lieutenant Hughes. Nice meeting you, Lieutenant Reids. Ready, Adri?"

"Yeah," the gorgeous friend agreed. She threw on her trench coat and looked down her nose at the soldiers. "Gentleman." And they were gone.

Maes got up to press his face against the window to see them leave, but the rain was obscuring his view. Yep, today was his lucky day. He smiled like an imbecile as he returned to his seat. Gren was giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

"What the hell, Maes? Not only did you not get her phone number, but you were hitting on the girl I wanted, then you tried to pass me off to the other girl! What happened to bros over hoes?"

Maes suddenly became serious. "Gracia is not a hoe. She's my wife."

"No she's not. She said so herself."

"She will be. Or I will die trying."

Gren threw up his hands. "Ah, whatever. You can have her."

"I don't need your permission because she was mine from the start. Now," the taller soldier perked up, "I made you a promise that you won't go home empty-handed. Go ahead. Pick a lady, any lady."


	3. Patience Makes the Heart Grow Stronger

**Chapter Three: Patience Makes the Heart Grow Stronger**

Gracia was exhausted. Though they left the pub early last night, she didn't end up getting home until midnight. Adri needed more consoling after that fruitless encounter with the soldiers. She stayed at her friend's place and listened to her woes until Gracia's head began to nod involuntarily.

The day ended and now she finally got to go home. Today was a full day of class as usual, but thankfully she had no interning shifts. Gracia neatly folded her jacket and toque, double-checked that she had everything, and left the school. She opened the main entrance door and smiled at the welcoming sun. Being cooped up in a classroom can be quite draining. Inhaling the crisp spring air, she proceeded to walk home.

"Gracia!"

She turned to see a tall man in a blue uniform waving at her. "Lieutenant Hughes," she greeted with surprise when he caught up to her.

"I'm glad I found you! For a small building, there sure are a lot of students."

"How did you know where I would be?" Confusion was written all over her face. "How long were you waiting here? Actually, how did you know what time I would be done? And who –"

"Hey, I'm in the intelligence division. Give me some credit for being a professional stalker." Again, Gracia didn't look impressed. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" He wasn't. "We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation yesterday."

"Lieutenant Hughes," Gracia started.

"Please call me Maes."

"Lieutenant Hughes, forgive me if I'm being too direct, but I know you're just trying to get my phone number for your friend. I'm sure Lieutenant Reids is a nice man, but I have no interest in dating him."

"Oh, no, no, you have me very misunderstood. I'm not trying to get your number for my friend."

"Oh." She looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm trying to get it for myself." Maes was then given a smile form that was so tender and kind that he had no doubt that this was love at first reunion.

"I'm still not interested."

Another piece of his pride disintegrated.

"But thank you," she sweetly said.

_Don't give up!_ "Perhaps I can take you out for a dinner then. As a friend."

"I'm actually quite tired. I'm going to go home and rest." The lighter brunette began to walk.

Maes followed. "Maybe a snack? A light bite?"

"Thank you, no."

"How about coffee?"

"No."

"Tea?"

"No, thank you."

"At least let me carry your bag."

Before Gracia could protest, Maes slipped her bag off her shoulder and slung it over his. Boy, was he pushy. And persistent. Crossing her arms in relent, she suppressed a giggle at the sight of a very masculine soldier walking with a light pink tote with a large daisy print.

The lieutenant bore an expression of victory. "Are you always this difficult with your friends?"

"We're not friends," Gracia replied matter-of-factly.

_So cruel!_ "Why do you not want friends? Do you also not like babies and sunshine and rainbows?"

Gracia laughed. "I like having friends very much; but I know that isn't your intention."

"No? Tell me, what do you think is my intention?"

"Maybe you're lonely and you want female company. Maybe you're a womanizer. Maybe you have a running bet." A shrug. "I can't say for sure, but I can wager a good sum of money that what you want is not platonic."

"That may be so, but you don't think there's a possibility that I want to ask you on a date with no other agenda other than that I'm genuinely attracted to you?"

"Please, Lieutenant. I'm not so arrogant to think that I'm far more seductive than what I am, but I'm not so insecure to think that I don't deserve being pursued. How should I put it? Men who tend to ask women out on the first day of meeting tend to ask Adri. Men who tend to take their time to ask a woman out tend to ask me."

"Well," Maes raised his chin in thought. "How should _I_ put it?" _Be careful, Maes. Don't say anything to scare her off._ "Why would I waste my time waiting to pursue you when I know it's you I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?" _Ah, shit, now she's looking at me like I'm crazy._ "Er, speaking on behalf of my kind, I can confidently say that when a man knows, he knows. And he knows right away."

"Alright then. Why do you like me?"

His mind went blank. "Um, because I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" The normally sharp-witted soldier fumbled over his words. "Because . . . you . . . there is . . . I like . . ." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "I can't explain it! There isn't always a logical answer for love!"

"Oh," Gracia says unfazed, "so you love me now?"

_I'm an ass._ "No! I mean, yes! I mean, maybe?"

"Maybe?" There was a lilt of amusement in her tone.

Maes clasped his hands together. "Gracia, please, have mercy on me."

She gave him a gentle smile. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook." They stopped in front of a flight of cement stairs leading to a red brick building. "This is my place. Thank you for carrying my bag for me." She walked up one step.

"Gracia!"

Turning around, she was now at eye-level with him. He had olive eyes.

"Can I call you?"

"I'm sorry. No."

Maes sighed in dejection.

"But I won't refuse another escort home. Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

Maes Hughes watched Gracia go upstairs and into the building before he whistled his entire way back home.

And so he waited in front of her school again the next day. Perhaps she was let out early, or he came too late. After waiting for forty-five minutes, he went home. Then he came back the next day. She was there. Then the next day. Even the day after that. And for the following three weeks Maes met Gracia every day after her classes to walk the ten minute walk to her home. On the days she interned, he rode the fifteen minute street car ride with her. Those days were his favorite because he was able to spend a little extra time with her, and there were situations where it was so crowded that she would be pressed up against him. Their conversations were often small talk due to the fact that there wasn't much time to delve in deeper conversation. They talked of their day, made some jokes, recalled past memories, or shared their opinion. Every day he carried her daisy tote. Every day he asked her for a date. Every day she declined.

Maes was on his way to work. Heavy clouds loomed in the distance, planting a large smile on the lieutenant's face. For some inexplicable reason, he knew today would be the day that Gracia would say yes.

* * *

Gracia stood in the pouring rain under her yellow umbrella, waiting for Maes to arrive. Though they never arranged to meet after her classes, the consistency of him showing up on a daily basis developed a habit of expectation. At first, she was very wary of his motives. They grew up together, but loss of contact for seven years is a very long time, especially when those are one's formative years. The next week, she enjoyed his company and chatty ways. The week after that, she looked forward to it. Today, she is worried that he will not show up at all.

Gracia then saw a blue uniform walking quickly towards her. She could immediately tell it was Maes. He had a very confident way of walking, he was tall compared to other men (for she was tall too thus held a higher standard), and he was truly the most handsome man she had ever known. His black-framed glasses also gave him away. He did not carry an umbrella, and he wore a frown; but when they made eye contact, his face lit up with a smile. She met him half way to shield him from the rain. Out of instinct, he reached to hold the umbrella to relieve her burden. In doing so, his hand slightly covered hers. Gracia gasped. "Maes, your hands are like ice!" She took his free hand in both of hers.

"I'm alright," his words came out gruffly, yet he did not bother to remove his hand.

Her brows furrowed with worry. "Your hair is wet and your jacket is soaked." She then surprised him when she pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. "Where is your umbrella?"

"I didn't bring one."

"Oh dear. You didn't have to come today. You should have gone home."

His words came out in a shiver. "I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Well, someone thinks highly of himself," she teased as she placed his palm on her other cheek.

"Gracia, I have to ask you something." He was trembling.

She held her breath. _Dear lord, he's going to propose._

"I usually ask you this when I drop you off, but I'm going to switch things up a bit." The soldier had to raise his voice to be heard over the pouring rain. "I'm going to ask you to go out on a date with me tonight." His hand was released. "Before you say no, I want you to remember that I walked all the way here in the freezing rain without an umbrella, and that you should probably feel sorry for me."

She shook her head and smiled at his successful guilt trip. "Oh, Maes, I –"

"I'm being deployed."

Both smiles faded. They stared at each other for countless minutes. Gracia felt her heart stop. Or was it beating too hard? There was a pounding noise in her ears that she couldn't differentiate from her heart or the rain. "When?" she finally whispered.

"Tomorrow."

Fear and worry were evident in his eyes, and Gracia felt an overwhelming need to rid them from him. She gave him the brightest smile she could took his free hand again. "We have to get you out of the rain or you'll catch a cold. Come, you can dry off at my place and I'll make us some dinner." Lacing her fingers through his, she put their joined hands in her jacket pocket.

As they walked to the apartment, Maes looked down at Gracia's brown hair. She must have felt him staring because she looked up at him and gave him another heartwarming smile. The weeks of traveling forty minutes roundtrip only to meet for ten, the grievous bruising his pride and ego took on a daily basis, and the pain that penetrated all the way to his bones from the ice rain was all but a small price to pay for the reward he was feeling at this moment. Yes, today was indeed a lucky day.

* * *

Gracia's apartment was a tiny one-bedroom suite with a kitchen that could only fit one person. There was a mini refrigerator, one that was of an unknown brand and of mediocre quality, but she was very proud to own one. The living room boasted a fireplace and hearth, which was where Maes was sitting and warming himself up. Gracia wasted no time to prepare dinner. It was going to have to be a simple one since she could only use what she had on hand. Maes offered to help, but Gracia insisted that he was a guest and shouldn't have to lift a finger. Plus, the kitchen wouldn't be able to fit them both. So the soldier kept himself busy by hanging his jacket and socks to dry, donning a pair of too-small fuzzy house slippers, toweling off his hair, and looking at the details of the Gracia's apartment. The ambiance of her place made him feel very much at home, but he wasn't sure if that was due to her décor or her presence. Wanting to relax, Maes unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt and loosened his black neck tie. He proceeded to look around. She apparently liked to have pictures all around the room. They were mostly of friends and family, but there were a couple of candid solo shots. He picked up a frame with a picture of Gracia being blown around by the wind, laughing while holding down her wide-brimmed hat. It made him smile.

"Dinner is ready!" chimed the hostess.

Maes sat himself at the table, which was set with two candles, two glasses of white wine, and trimmed flowers that Maes had brought her three days ago. Gracia placed a plate of hot pasta before him. Also on the table was a salad with spring vegetables and a basket of bread covered in a warm cloth. To Gracia, this was a very basic meal. To Maes, it was heaven. "Gracia, this looks amazing." He took his first bite. "It tastes amazing too."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I haven't had a home-cooked meal in . . . I can't even remember when."

"Don't you cook at home?"

"Not usually. The base provides us meals, and there often isn't enough time for me to get groceries, prepare the food, cook, then clean up. I can't believe you do this on a daily basis. Don't you get tired of it?"

"Not at all! I love to cook, but I'm actually specializing in baking at school. I hope to own my own bakery one day."

"That's fantastic! I'll be your first customer. Just so you know: you are the first woman to ever cook for me."

She blinked. "Surely not."

"It's true." Maes took a large bite of bread. "Well, other than my mom, but you know she passed away when I was five."

"I actually didn't know it was when you were so young."

"Yeah, it was during my youngest brother's birth, so my father had to raise three boys on his own."

"That must have been hard on your father. No wonder you had to grow up and graduate quickly so you could support your family."

"Yeah, it was tough but we made it through somehow."

"What did you do when you got to Central?"

"Well, I went to university through the accelerated program so that I could graduate in three years instead of four. During that time I worked part-time at the military police station as a station clerk to earn extra cash. Immediately after graduating, the only thing I knew what to do with myself was to enter the military. So I went to military academy when I was eighteen, and I've been working there ever since."

Gracia noticed his plate was already finished. "Would you like seconds?"

"Yes, please!"

She served him more pasta and returned to her seat.

"What about you?" Maes asked before shoveling more food into his mouth. "What happened in the last seven years?"

"Well," her slender fingers traced the stem of her wine glass, "after you left, my mother's illness became worse. She passed away after a few months."

Maes put down his fork. "Gracia. I'm so sorry."

"The worst part is that I wasn't able to be there. I was in school when it happened. We knew that it was inevitable. She had a weak immune system her whole life. I wish I could have said goodbye."

Maes thought she might cry, but she didn't.

"My sister and I sold our parents' house to pay for my mother's medical and funeral expenses. We ended up moving into my grandmother's house. When I was around fourteen, my sister fell in love with a boy that my grandmother refused to accept. She said he had a bad background and was exactly like my father. They had a bad falling out. My sister was sixteen, so she was legally allowed to leave and do whatever she wished. So she ran away with him. I found out later through a letter that my sister became pregnant and he ended up leaving her. We have no idea where he is. I begged my sister to come back home, but she is too proud to face my grandmother."

"How is your sister supporting herself?"

"I'm not sure. She won't tell me. She says she's able to handle her own, but she doesn't refuse the checks I send her. I'm also supporting my grandmother. I wanted to stay with her after I finished school, but she told me that I would have better education and resources in Central." Gracia took a sip of her wine. "That's why I'm not interested in dating."

Maes got up and began to clear the table.

This made Gracia panic. "Guests are not supposed to lift a finger!"

"That is a shi – terrible! – rule. How about this? When you come over to my place, I'll let you cook _and _clean, just because I'm such a nice guy."

Gracia rolled her eyes and laughed. "This is absurd."

He gave her a wink. "I'm really fast." The soldier rolled up his sleeves and commenced proof of his words.

Returning to the dining table, Gracia wanted to clean, but Maes was apparently a big eater for there was nothing for her to pack up. So she wiped down the table and put the bread basket away.

True to his word, Maes finished his chore quickly. The hostess invited him to join her on the loveseat in front of the fire and produced a photo album. Now, Maes Hughes was not normally inclined to participate in photo taking, whether it was behind or in front of the camera, thus was skeptical of the album being a form of entertainment; but once Gracia turned to the first page, he became enraptured. Again, he was unsure if it was due to the pictures themselves, or because Gracia laughed in embarrassment at herself, or because she could replicate her feelings as she got lost in her story telling, or because she said she wished he could have seen this, or because she said she would take him to see that.

Gracia closed the album and sighed from the trip down Memory Lane. She didn't realize until now how close Maes was sitting next to her. It was initially required while they both shared the album. Yet he did not retreat to the other end of the sofa now that they were done. In fact, his relaxed demeanor showed that he had no plans on moving his extended arm along the back of the loveseat, which was basically around her, while he twirled her long hair with his fingers. Olive eyes were looking at her in a way that she only heard about from Adri. Not being able to control the butterflies in her stomach made her very nervous.

"I like your hair," he was combing it with his fingers now. "It's like silk."

Gracia didn't reply. She couldn't reply. The blush that arose spoke for her instead.

"So," Maes' voice lowered a register, "why is it that you're not interested in dating?"

"I have financial goals I need to reach. Getting married and having a family at this moment isn't something I can afford."

"Ever thought about marrying a rich guy?" Maes gently tugged on her hair in jest.

Gracia looked away. "I'm going to learn from my mother and sister that I shouldn't be dependent on a man for help. You never know when he'll leave."

"Hey," Maes said gently, "not all men are like that." He turned his body towards her and covered her hand with his. "I promise. We're not all like that."

The way he looked at her made her want to believe it. Perhaps he would be the one to prove her family's history wrong. Gracia couldn't put her guard down just yet. "I'm also planning on going back to West after I graduate. I have to take care of my grandmother."

_No problem. Grandma will move here after the wedding._ Maes didn't realize he was grinning until he noticed Gracia's puzzled look. "Sure, sure. Of course. That would be the right thing to do." He noticed that Gracia was still allowing him to hold her hand. It was long and slender, and she felt so soft as his thumb slowly stroked her skin. Never could he have imagined that he would go from constant rejection to sitting in her apartment. He was the luckiest bastard in the world. And tomorrow, he would leave her. The weight of this reality was sinking in. He looked at the time. "I have to get going. I'll be leaving in the morning."

"What time?"

"The train departs at seven."

"That is early. You need to go home to pack." She slipped her hand out from his and checked his jacket to ensure it was dry.

Maes put on his socks. When he rose, Gracia helped him put on his jacket. She followed him to the door and watched him slip on his boots. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips, as though she was trying to look cheerful but couldn't. There was heaviness in his chest, or perhaps it was pain. He wasn't sure because he never felt this before. All he knew was that he didn't want to leave, that he only wanted to make her smile again. But he had to go. He cleared his throat. "Gracia."

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"I know."

"A lot."

She smiled. "I know."

"I don't mean as an older brother, or a childhood friend, or any friend at all. I want to make that clear."

"Yes, Maes. I know."

He then reached behind his neck and unclasped a necklace from underneath his shirt. "It was the pin I received when I first entered the military police. The backing fell off so I converted it into a charm. I hope you wear this while I'm gone." He held it out for her to take.

Gracia reached behind her nape and swept all her hair over her right shoulder. "Would you please put it on for me?"

The lieutenant smiled. "Of course." He took a step closer towards Gracia. Her head was bent and for that he was grateful. He didn't want her to see how nervous he was. Both arms reached around her as his fingers clumsily fumbled with the clasp. Finally succeeding, he slid his hand down her back pulled her in closer so that she was now in his full embrace. His other hand cradled the side of her face while his thumb caressed her cheek. In any other situation he would have been quite content holding her like this, yet now was not the time to hold back. "Gracia," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

A soft blush spread across her fair cheeks. "Yes."

He looked deeply into her green eyes, then at her lips. How we waited so long for this moment. He could feel her place her hands timidly on his chest and he wondered if she could feel his heart racing. His dark head lowered slowly, relishing the delicious anticipation. His lips hovered just above hers before he looked into her eyes one last time. Maes would finally know it felt like to kiss a woman he was in love with.

Then she stopped him.

Gracia had gently pushed against his chest to resist his attempt. Her cheeks were still pink when Maes lifted his head in confusion. "After you get back," she smiled. "You can kiss me after you get back." Gracia then reached on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her cheek pressed against his as she whispered in his ear. "So please do your best to live."

Maes tightened his arms around her. "I will. I promise." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Don't forget me this time."

They continued to hold each other in silence until Time forced them to pull apart. It was difficult for Maes to leave. He took Gracia's hand and held it against his cheek. He turned his head to press his lips to her palm, then returned her hand back to her. "Please wait for me."

Gracia couldn't speak. If she did, she would start crying, and that would make it harder for Maes. So she smiled.

He opened the door to let himself out. "Goodbye, Gracia."

The door closed.

* * *

Central Station was filled with men in blue uniforms. Several female soldiers were sprinkled in the crowd. Families and friends were also there to bid farewell to their loved one. Maes Hughes weaved his way through the crowd, numb with dread and exhaustion. He didn't sleep the night before. He couldn't. How could he when he was about to go to war? The purpose of the war seemed pointless. He couldn't understand it. What was the root of the problem? Was it because a soldier shot a child? Was it because the military occupied their area? Or was it just religion and politics? Would this be worth it to risk his life being taken? Would this be worth it to take another's life? What the hell was he fighting for?

After signing in, Maes grabbed his duffle bag and headed towards the train. Then there was a friendly face he recognized. "Lieutenant Fokker."

The soldier saluted. "Lieutenant Hughes." The former was a first lieutenant, the latter was a second.

They shook each other's hand. Each soldier was smiling, but they were also sad to see a friend about to join the battle. In earnest, Maes says, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Lieutenant."

The two boarded the train in silence. There wasn't much to be said. Fokker took a seat by the window, so Maes sat beside the aisle. He stretched out his legs as much as the chair in front would permit, then observed his surroundings. Others around them were also quiet. Some were talking in excitement. War. War. It held romantic and prideful ideals. But Maes was a realist, and he couldn't see the flowers among the thorns.

Suddenly, there was a loud hiss. The steam being released from the engine meant the train was about to embark. Maes leaned back and closed his eyes. He should try to sleep now, before he entered a place where his next sleep would be unknown. Then he felt a pat on his arm.

It was Fokker. "Lieutenant."

His eyes remained closed but he raised his brows. "Hm?"

"Lieutenant. I think there is a woman on the platform looking for you."

Now his eyes were open. "What?" He got out of his seat and leaned over his comrade. Through the window, he could barely hear his name being called. He couldn't see her, but he knew who it was. He opened the window. "Gracia!"

"Maes!" She ran to his window and reached for his extended hands as he hung out as far as he could. She looked as though she had been crying. Gracia was about to speak, but was interrupted by the deafening train whistle. The train slowly commenced its departure, and everyone around her roared their farewells and goodbyes. She could feel his grip tighten on hers as she tried to keep up. "Maes!" She had to shout to be heard. "I'll wait for you!" Tears began to stream down her face. Her pace quickened. Her eyes were fixed on his. "I'll wait for you!" Her hands were slipping out from his grip. "Goodbye!" She reached the end of the platform. "Goodbye."

Maes sat back in his seat and smiled. He knew what he was fighting for.


	4. Seasons and Letters

**Chapter 4: Seasons and Letters**

**Summer, 1907**

Maes arrives in Ishval and sets up camp. He is shocked at the destitute and ravished state the region is in. The weather is unbearably hot.

_Dear Gracia, I arrived in Ishval a few days ago and was put to work right away. _

He is surrounded by panic and chaos. It is a whole other world here.

_I'm continuing in the intelligence field of the Thirteenth Military Intelligence Battalion. You can write to me there. I'm not a major participant in the front lines, so there is no need to worry. _

Maes has to infiltrate enemy lines to collect and analyze enemy data. He does not write this.

_I miss your cooking._

Meals sometimes consist of eating vegetables or stew straight out of a can.

_I miss you. _

He decides not to write this.

_Hopefully I'll get to taste it again soon. They say that the war won't last much longer. I don't have much time to write, but I'll try to write you as often as I can. Tell me all the hullabaloo about Central! I hope you're doing well. Sincerely, _

_Maes Hughes_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

Gracia is in Derrybren. She jumps in excitement upon receiving her first letter and sets to writing back immediately.

_My dear Maes, I am so glad to know that you are safe and well. I'm not too familiar with military terms, so I'm not quite sure what it is that you do. I hope it's nothing too dangerous. I'm afraid I received your letter a little late because it was forwarded to my grandmother's address. I'll be staying here for my summer break. _

_I got a job at a bakery just down the street_._ I rise at four every morning to be at work by five. The first thing I do is bake bread. You would love the fresh-baked aroma. I wish I could tuck some of the scent in the envelope to send to you. After baking the bread, I move on to bake pastries. Everything is very simple, but the owner allows me to do whatever I please, so I have a little more room for creativity. I wish I could mail you some. Please let me know if I can send you a care package. Maes, please remember to keep your promise. That would make me very happy. Yours truly, _

_Gracia Jones_

* * *

**Fall, 1907**

_Dear Gracia, we received the first rainfall since my arrival in Ishval. Doesn't rain much here. _

It is still very hot.

_Thank you for the care package! I feel very much cared for! The socks I asked for are excellent. Superior quality._

Maes rubs the socks on his cheeks with glee for ten minutes. He does not write this.

_I'm sure my feet will be rejoicing in their boots at finally having a fresh pair. And the cookies you sent are not just nourishment for my body, but also for my soul. _

His spirit is in great disturbance as he killed his first victim yesterday. Again, he does not write this.

_I hope you don't mind if I share one or two with my friends. They are not as lucky as I am to have the most beautiful woman in Amestris care for them. Thank you for choosing me. I'll write again soon. _

_Maes Hughes._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_My dear Maes, I'm so happy the package reached you well! I'm proud of your generosity to share in such a difficult time. Please share more with your colleagues. There are two dozen more cookies in the box. _

Gracia stayed up all night to bake and package the treats. She does not write this.

_You must miss home. I would surely be homesick by now. It's getting colder here now that the season is changing. The leaves are beginning to turn red and orange and yellow. Classes are becoming more demanding as the program is coming to a close. Preparations for my exams will consume all my time next month. I'm not looking forward to the stress, but my sister and my nephew will be visiting me in a couple of weeks. He's almost three but he looks five because he's so tall! I suppose it runs in the family. _

_Graduation will be next month. I hope you'll be home by that time. Be safe and take care. Yours truly, _

_Gracia_

* * *

**Winter, 1907**

The war soaks up lives like a sponge. Too many people are dying, civilians and soldiers alike. Maes is required to join the infantry.

_Dearest Gracia, I changed positions to the Twenty-Seventh Infantry Battalion. They selected me because of my higher-than-average fighting skills. _

Maes does not think he is actually very skilled in combat, but he does not write this.

_So don't worry. I'll be able to take care of myself quite well. A few buddies of mine are with me, so I'm in good hands. _

He constantly carries two hand guns, several rounds of ammunition, and concealed push knives. As of today, he killed over forty-three Ishvalan soldiers. He does not lose count.

_I bet you're working very hard on your exams right now. I wish I could be your professor. He eats your test, right? What a nice job that would be. And what a big boy your nephew is! I would love to meet him and your sister. I really like kids. You must have figured that out since I played with you even though I was in my teens. I can't wait to be a dad and have a big family. What about you? I know you're going to be a great wife and mother. _

_They say the war might end soon, but I don't think I can make it to your graduation. In truth, I don't miss home. The only thing I had back there was my military life, which isn't very different from where I am now. You are the closest thing I have to home. And I miss you terribly. Could you send me a picture? I'll be eagerly waiting for your letter. _

_Your Maes_

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

It is the middle of exam week when Gracia receives a phone call from her sister. Grandmother passed away. Heart attack. Unexpected. She should stay in Central until her exams are over. Gracia hangs up the phone. Again, she didn't get to say goodbye. Her goals and purpose seem to fade in an instant. Her spirit is broken. She does not write this. She does not write at all.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Dear Gracia, I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay? Was I moving too fast when I said that I could see you being a good wife and mother? I didn't mean that it was going to be with me. But I hope you will one day. _

He crosses that out.

_I just meant in general you will be a good wife and mother. Again, not necessarily to me, but if you would allow me to be that person, you would make me the happiest man in the world._

Maes crumples up the paper and starts all over.

_Dear Gracia, I haven't heard from you in a while. Exams must be tough. Hang in there. You're going to do great, I know it. Waiting patiently, _

_Maes Hughes._

* * *

**Winter, 1908**

_My dearest Maes,_ _I'm so very sorry for not writing to you sooner. A lot has happened since I last wrote to you. I didn't want to burden you with my troubles, but you are close to me, so I feel you should know what happened. While my sister was visiting me, I convinced her to try to make amends with my grandmother. The next month, apparently during my exams, my sister finally got the courage to do it. Grandmother did not take it very well. It instigated a heart attack, and grandmother passed away. I tried to tell my sister that it wasn't her fault. Grandmother also had high blood pressure, and she didn't take care of herself so well. I wanted to go back right away, but my sister said she would take care of things until I finished my exams. She then left as soon as I got to Derrybren._

Gracia was unable to attend her own graduation ceremony. She does not write this.

_My sister felt too bitter to stay for the funeral. I told her to live in grandmother's house, but she refused. _

This was actually not an option, for Gracia's grandmother secretly developed a gambling addiction, and the house needs to be sold to pay for the funeral and her debt. She does not write this. At the funeral, loan sharks approached Gracia and informed her of the situation and how much money was owed. They would keep in contact with her to collect the remaining balance. She dares not write this.

_I'm trying to sell grandmother's house, so that is keeping me occupied in Derrybren. I feel very guilty, like this is my entire fault. I know it is not, but I feel it all the same. I wish you were here. I miss you too. I'll be waiting for you. Please be safe and keep your promise. _

_Your Gracia_

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

Maes is in a bunk, recovering from a wound.

_Dear Gracia, I was elated to receive your letter, but my heart is heavy with the news you shared with me. How courageous and strong you must be to have to take care of all that on your own._

_The war should be ending soon. Fuhrer King Bradley issued Order3066, which means that all State Alchemists are to be sent to the front lines and basically act as human weapons. Speaking of which, I ran into Roy Mustang. Remember I told you about him? The guy I met at military academy. He's known as the Flame Alchemist. I'll be working closely with him from this point on. It's good to have a friend in the midst of all this carnage. _

_By the way, I like when you call me your dearest. Oh, and I've been promoted. _

Maes was shot in the side while trying to protect his superior. The bullet went clean through and was still able to hit his superior in the leg. Ironically, Maes is recovering very well, while his superior did not survive. Maes was given his position.

_I'm officially a Captain. I'm expecting a very handsome pay raise!_

Fatigue overwhelms him.

_I must stop here. Please write to me again soon. _

_Always your Maes. _

_P.S. Thank you for the picture you sent. I very much like you in green._

* * *

**Spring, 1908**

Heavy rains scour the Ishval area. Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang and three other soldiers are trapped in a tiny cement shack. They are out of ammunition and Roy's gloves are soaked through. They attempt surrender, but the Ishvalan soldiers make it clear that they don't plan on taking prisoners. Maes is sure this is the day he will die. The door opens. Bravery derived from pure fear roars from Maes, daring to attack an armed man with his push knives. The team is able to recover one gun, but it can only help them so far. One by one, team members begin to fall. They run out of bullets. Maes has no more knives. They hear shots from outside, then they hear panic, and then silence. They are saved by Riza Hawekeye. He does not write any of this.

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Hello?"

"Gracia, it's me, Maes."

"Maes! How are you calling me? The connection is not clear. Maes?"

"I'll explain later. Gracia? Hello?"

"Yes, Maes dear, I'm here."

"I love you, Gracia."

The line is cut.

* * *

**Summer, 1908**

_Gracia, I hope this letter reaches you. It is chaotic, which I'm hoping is a sign that the war will be ending soon. How is your job at the hotel? I hope they are treating you well. I lost my glasses recently. _

It happened during a fight when he ran into an Ishvalan soldier. They were both unarmed but he ended up killing the man. He does not write this.

_I'm wearing someone else's glasses, and I'm pretty sure I look ten years older. I would send you a picture if I could. I'll draw one instead. _

He hopes it makes her smile; all the while he has a migraine from the incorrect prescription.

_I miss you and I love you._

_Your Maes_

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_My dearest Maes, working at the hotel is tiring but wonderful. I work about sixty hours a week as the head patisserie. _

Up to this point, Gracia's hard earned money was taken by the loan sharks. They let her keep a portion to pay the necessary bills. Now that the loan is paid in full, she can start saving again.

_But it is all bearable remembering that you are working far greater and harder than I am. When you return, I will make you your favorite dish! What shall it be? I will make sure it will be of perfection by the time you get back. The pictures I sent are of a few of the pastries I made. _

_By the way, I hope you like the gift. Make sure it fits you properly. Let me know if it does not. Please keep yourself safe. I love you. Yours entirely, _

_Gracia_

She touches her pixie haircut with no feelings of regret. She is finally being helpful by sending Maes a pair of glasses.

* * *

**Fall, 1908**

_Dearest Maes, I have not heard from you recently. I hope you are alright. I'm trying not to worry. My sister and her nephew are staying with me for a few weeks. I'm trying desperately to stay calm. Please come back home. This feeling I have to bear is no longer missing you, but it's more like desperation. How did we come to this point of loving each other so much without spending time together? You were right when you said love does not always have an explanation. I don't know what to do with my heavy heart. I'm so tired of waiting and not knowing. Please come back to me. I love you. _

_Gracia_

She looks at the written form of her moment of weakness. Yet it is all truth. She sends the letter.

* * *

**Early Winter, 1908**

Maes killed Heathcliff Arber. He does not regret protecting Roy, but he questions himself as to why it was so easy to pull the trigger on someone he called a friend. He does not write this.

_My Gracia, I am so sorry to put you through such pain. The battles are becoming more frequent and intense. There is no time to think. I don't even know if I have a mind. I am feeling lost and unsure of what I am doing. I will keep my promise to you. Please wait for me. _

_Maes Hughes._

* * *

**Spring, 1909**

_Gracia. I have not heard from you. Have you changed your mind about me? If you did, I understand. I would too. I was sent to investigate a very dangerous soldier who was known to mysteriously infiltrate our border and bomb our shelters. I was alone when I finally found the soldier dressed as a civilian. It was a woman. She looked like you. She begged me not to kill her. I didn't hesitate. What have I done? She was someone's daughter. Someone's wife. Someone's mother. I can still see her face when I close my eyes. I don't deserve you, Gracia. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm a monster. This will be my last letter to you._

___-o-o-o-o-o-_

_My dearest Maes, I am sorry you did not receive even one of my letters when I feel I sent one hundred. I can't imagine the pain you are dealing with. _

Gracia weeps, as she feels how broken her beloved has become. She must be strong for him, so she does not write this.

_Yet I am thankful that you are finally sharing your pains with me. If you feel as though you are a monster, then I am a monster too. For as terrible as it is to have a life taken, I will always wish it will be the other's and not yours. _

_There is a story of a convict who wrote to his wife from prison. Before he is released, he worries that she may no longer love him, so in the case that she does, he asks her to tie a yellow ribbon around an oak tree. That way he would be able to see her answer while he was on the bus ride home. In the absence of a ribbon, he would remain on the bus. As he arrives to his home, he finds that are is not one yellow ribbon, but one hundred. _

_It is all over the news that the war is finally over. I will be waiting for you at the station._ _My dearest Maes Hughes, come back home to me._

* * *

The day arrives for the soldiers to return to Central. Gracia dons a green dress and pins on a yellow ribbon.


	5. Home Becoming

**Chapter 5: Home-Becoming**

The old adage, 'there is no place like home' took on more meaning than Maes gave it credit. Except at that moment, home was not the barracks he lived in for the last five years. It was wherever Gracia was: at the station in her arms, in the taxi holding her hand, on her love seat with his head in her lap.

They had just finished cleaning up after dinner (spinach quiche, as Maes requested in a letter), and now the couple relaxed in front of the fire. Maes removed his tie and placed his glasses on the side table when he decided to recline. The sofa was laughingly small for his height as his long legs hung over the arm, but there was no other place he would rather be. Gracia's long and gentle fingers ran through his hair while her other hand lay on his abdomen, covered by his own hand. She listened to him talk of his journey back home and how much he missed her and how he was looking forward to his one-month leave. Maes wanted so much to tell her everything, yet he wanted just as much for her to tell him everything, so his conversation was a little one-sided and scattered. Gracia smiled and listened, then encouraged him to continue sharing whatever was on his mind. This was heaven for him, and there was nothing better than this. Her calmness was a balm to the constant havoc he was exposed to, her gentle presence a blanket of security. These in simultaneous conjunction with the fact that he had almost two years' worth of fragile and often broken sleeps, the captain found his eye lids feeling very heavy.

"You should rest," Gracia said and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Hm? I'm fine. I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are."

"Really, I'm fine. I just want to lay here a little longer with you." Maes brought her fingers to his lips.

"I think you should go to sleep. Come, let's get up."

"No," his voice came out as a whine as he turned on his side and buried his face in her soft belly, "I don't want to leave. I finally got back here to be with you. Don't make me go back to my miserable hole all alone."

Her gentle hand continued its comforting petting. "Would you like to stay here?"

The soldier stopped breathing. Of course he wanted to stay by her side, but he didn't expect her to offer to spend the night. There was also another reason he hesitated. He turned onto his back. "I don't think I should."

Gracia was by no means a mind reader, but it was not necessary for him to voice all his words when she knew his heart. "You won't do anything," she stated.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I think it would be rather difficult for you to make any advances while you're sleeping in the bathtub." A look of exaggerated (yet genuine) loss and despair fell upon the soldiers face. Gracia giggled. "Would you like to sleep on my bed?"

His calloused hand reached up to cup her face. "Very much so," he whispered. The size of his hand made her face seem quite small, making him feel much more of a man and her much more of a woman. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted her, how desirable she was to him, how she was absolutely irresistible. Yet that would interfere with how much he wanted to show her he loved and respected her. "Which is why I don't think it's a good idea."

Emerald eyes held olive eyes in a very confident gaze. "I trust you, Maes."

All his fears and anxieties were replaced with strengthened faith, simply from her words. Though trust was something to be earned, it was also her decision. He would prove that she made the right choice. He kissed her knuckles once more. "You're such a good girl. I don't deserve you."

Gracia smiled. "I'll get a shower started for you."

* * *

The young patisserie never entertained overnight guests, thus her bed was not designed for two. It was definitely possible for the both of them to fit, but physical contact was going to be inevitable. A lot of contact. A lot of inevitable.

It felt like pure luxury to the soldier to dive into a warm, soft bed with clean sheets and a clean body. Maes was glad that Gracia was out of the room turning off all the lights and making sure the door was locked. In that time he put on a clean pair of black briefs and nothing else. If he was at his barracks, he would have worn nothing. Of course, this was not something he could do with Gracia, at least not yet, and he only had his military suit and combat uniform, so this was his only alternative. He just wouldn't let his beloved know.

Gracia entered the room, closing the door behind her. She wore a light pink night gown, modest in cut yet feminine in detail. The chain of the necklace Maes had given her was now evident. Smiling at the sight of Maes with the blanket tucked all the way up to his chin, she turned off the light and crawled under the covers. Her side of the bed was a still a little cold. She shivered, then suddenly she was pulled into a very warm embrace. A gasp of surprise was let out. First, because she thought Maes was sleeping; second, because of how intimately she was pressed against his body; and third, because – "Maes! You're naked!"

"No, I'm not."

"B-but, you're not fully clothed."

"Well, I'm not fully naked either," he said easily. "Mmmm . . . " Maes' lips were pressed against her forehead, "you fit in my arms so well."

And so she did. It felt like they were two matching puzzle pieces. Gracia did not resist, but she could feel a panic rise from within. She had never been in bed with a man, never wanted to, so she did not know how to categorize the feelings she was currently experiencing. Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did it suddenly become awkward and noisy to swallow? She didn't realize her body was tense until Maes told her to relax.

When she didn't comply, Maes said, "I'm only going to hold you. That's as far as it goes." After a few breaths, he felt Gracia relax. He pulled her in even closer and drew her outer leg in between his. A sigh was released and he began to drift off to sleep.

"Maes?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't kiss you."

"Hm?"

"I promised that I would kiss you when you got back." It was a moment Gracia imagined over a hundred times, with different scenarios of how it would occur. The main one that she thought would actually happen was when she saw him at the station. However, in reality, they had been away from each other longer than they had been together that they almost forgot what the other was like in person. The timing wasn't perfect based on their mindsets, but now that they were relaxed and in each other's arms, Gracia couldn't think of a better time. "Would you like me to kiss you now?" She could feel herself blush all the way to her toes.

"No," was his immediate reply.

Gracia felt a surprising amount of disappointment. "Oh."

"You said that you trust me, so please trust me when I say that I should not kiss you right now."

It was hard for her to understand why a small kiss could lead to a lack of self-control. "Just your cheek then?"

"I wouldn't."

"Your chin?"

"Better not."

Gracia could feel herself beginning to pout. "So no kiss at all?"

"If you kiss me right now," his voice deepened, warningly seductive, "I can guarantee we'll be doing more than kissing until tomorrow morning. Is that something you're willing to risk?" He felt a long breath release from her lungs, her fingertips unconsciously doodling on his bare chest.

After a moment, Gracia sighed, "Alright. You win."

_I win nothing!_

"Goodnight, Maes."

"Goodnight. I love you, Gracia."

"I love you too."

* * *

Waking up was very difficult for the soldier. His mind was groggy and disoriented. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was. Oh, right, he was in Gracia's apartment. It was still dark but it looked like the sun was on its way to rise. He reached out for Gracia but she was not there. He fumbled for his pocket watch that was on the night stand. Holding it about an inch away from his face, he read that it was six o'clock. She probably already left for work. He debated on sleeping in longer, but there was a lot to get done, namely laundry, so Maes dragged himself half-asleep out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash up.

Now he felt refreshed. Stepping out of the bathroom, he noticed the light in the living room was on. And Gracia was staring at him. How sweet. She woke up early to make him breakfast. A lazy smile spread on his face. "Well, good morning, pretty."

Gracia's emerald eyes grew larger as he approached her. "Maes."

"Yes, darling?"

"You're not dressed."

Maes looked down and saw that he was indeed only wearing his black briefs. Very tight black briefs. And then he was gone.

When Maes returned, he was fully clothed and thoroughly embarrassed. He joined Gracia in the kitchen, not having a clue on how to redeem himself. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried again. "Well, I don't see any way I can pass that one off, so I'm just going to talk about it. I was wearing my underwear and you saw me in it. Just my underwear."

Gracia blushed. She couldn't look at him in the eye, so she talked to the vegetables she was cutting. "Yes, I did."

"That was awkward."

"Yes, it was."

"Yes it was. And . . . what are your thoughts about it?"

Gracia wasn't sure of a proper response. "You . . . have a big chest."

Maes laughed. "Really? That's it? If I said the same to you – not that I would ever say that to you. Not that you don't! I'm sure your chest is fine. Not that I was looking! I just meant – I'm going to stop here."

Her stare was blank. "Please do." Gracia actually did notice a lot more than just his chest. This took her by surprise because she did not expect a man who spent most of his time with academics and in the office to have the physique of a demi-god. Okay, that was a bit of a stretch, but that was her first time to see a soldier's body in the almost-nude. The by-no-means-lean muscles definitely caught her initial attention, but she did not miss the few deep and several shallow scars sprinkled all over his body. There was one particular scar on the side of his abdomen that she would discuss with him later. "Did you sleep well?"

The captain was relieved at the change of topic. "Very well. I slept like a rock."

"Yes, you did. I thought my moving around the apartment would wake you, but you didn't seem to be bothered."

"I didn't hear a thing." Maes moved closer to Gracia to hold her from behind. While burying his face in the crook of her neck he asked, "What are you making for breakfast?"

"I'm not making breakfast." Her movements paused. "What time do you think it is?"

"Six-something, no?"

"Yes, that sounds about right, but it's evening, not morning."

"Evening?" he accidentally shouted in Gracia's ear. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His hands immediately rubbed her ears as though it would reverse the damage already done. "I thought it was morning and you were making breakfast and getting ready to go to work."

The lighter brunette turned to face him. "I already went to work and I'm preparing dinner."

"I slept for eighteen hours?" His expression was incredulous.

"Poor thing," she rubbed his arm. "You must have been so exhausted. I'm sure you must be starving too."

"I am quite hungry."

Her face lit with a smile. "Just wait a few more minutes and I'll have dinner ready." She was about to turn around to return to her cutting, but Maes grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

"Before you do," he pressed his forehead to hers, "I would like to have my kiss now."

A shy smile appeared on her lips, but it was not as timid as before. "I already gave it to you."

His brow furrowed. "What? When?"

"While you were sleeping."

"You stole my kiss?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it stealing."

"Why, you little minx." Maes suddenly and literally swept Gracia off her feet and carried her to the sofa. Gracia shrieked and giggled uncontrollably. He sat down, settling Gracia perpendicularly in his lap while still holding an arm around her shoulders. Her laughter died down as he lowered his face inches from hers. "Give me back our first kiss."

"It's too late," she retorted playfully before she realized how close he was to her. The soft green of his eyes was mesmerizing, and the faint scent of aftershave from his skin left her breathing erratic.

"Is that so?" He lowered themselves so that his arm was resting on the arm of the love seat while acting as a pillow for her head. "At least you can tell me how it was."

This morning before Gracia had left for work she looked down at her sleeping prince as though she were the knight in shining armor. She pressed her lips cautiously against his and was satisfied that he didn't stir. Upon returning home, she found that he was still sleeping. She sat beside him and brushed his hair from his forehead. "I'm home," she had whispered before sneaking in another kiss. Gracia now looked at Maes contentedly. "It was very sweet."

He smirked. "I suppose I can be sweet, but I don't think that's how you'll describe it when I'm actually awake."

"Oh? And how would you describe it?"

"Spicy."

Before Gracia had time to think of a response, Maes' mouth descended upon hers. It was a forceful kiss that gave her no choice but to respond with the same ardor he possessed. His hands cupped her face to hold her exactly where he wanted her. He used his lips to feel her softness, switching between gentle brushes and firm presses. Gracia's hands slowly slid up his chest then up to his neck. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, and she heard her name whispered when she gripped his shoulders. His voice did not hide the want he had for her, causing butterflies in her stomach and her heart to race. He gave her several short kisses, though his lips never left contact with hers in between. His hand moved down to the back of her neck, his fingers partially in her hair. Suddenly, he pulled her up so that she was again sitting in between his thighs, but now he had full access to run his hands through her hair, down her back, along her sides. She stared into his olive eyes, which were glazed over with passion. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, her hand feeling the muscles in his back, while her other hand raked through his short hair.

Before kissing her again, Maes tilted her head back and whispered against her lips, "Open your mouth for me." Gracia complied, and he immediately proceeded to taste her. God, but she was delicious. Her tongue was soft and sweet and warm. He drew it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. He released it, kissed her hungrily, then repeated the process.

A warmth from her abdomen spread lower and lower. She broke the kiss. "Maes, have mercy."

Although her plea was meant to restrain him, it only heightened his desire instead. He gently held his lips against hers, pulled away slightly so there was a small space between them, then kissed her again as though he forgot what she felt like and would die if he didn't find out. One would not have been able to guess from her modest appearance how passionate she could be, herself included. It scared her, he was sure, but he was determined to help her turn this fear into fervor. He trailed kisses down her cheek and scraped his teeth against her jawline. Gracia unconsciously tilted her head to the side so that he could better access her neck. Hot, wet kisses were placed down the pale column, and he could feel the soft rumble of a moan reach her throat. Damn, but she was so responsive, more than anyone he'd ever been with. It was an exhilarating feeling knowing that he was responsible for eliciting such a rapturous response. He wanted to hear more, make her scream his name. He pulled on the neckline of her top to taste more of her. While his tongue lavished her skin, he felt Gracia imitate his actions, nipping him gently with her teeth before suckling on a sensitive spot where his shoulder met his neck. He hardened instantly. It took every micro-ounce of discipline to rip himself away from her.

Emerald eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "I'm sorry." Her voice was very small. "Did I hurt you?"

Maes tried to control his haggard breathing. He pressed his lips to her forehead until he could speak. "No, quite the opposite. If I didn't stop myself I would have hurt you."

Gracia placed a hand against his cheek. "You would never hurt me."

"That's right. Which was why I had to stop."

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, Gracia, I did."

"Maes, you know I'm yours."

His answer was firm. "I won't have you ruined."

She looked into his olive eyes, searching for an answer for a question she did not yet ask. And then, "Why do you love me so much?"

This time the reply was easy. "Because you are shy but you know your worth; because your hands are gentle but they work hard; because you have the kindest heart but you don't take shit from people; because you know you're not perfect but you strive to be; because you don't know you're as sexy as hell; and mostly because of all the men in the world who barely deserve to even talk to you, you chose me to love you. That is why I love you _so _much, and that is also why I won't do anything to risk losing you."

Gracia was surprised he saw all of that in her when she hardly saw it herself. His words touched her soul. "Maes . . ."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You mean the world to me, you know that?" Between her brows. "You're the reason why I hope." Her temple. "The reason why I live." Her cheek. "You're my everything." Then he kissed her lips so tenderly she barely felt it. He looked straight into her eyes as he said, "While I was in Ishval, the only thing that kept me alive was knowing that you loved me and were waiting for me. I had to do anything and everything I could to get back home to you. Nothing else mattered. You're literally my past, my present, and if you'll allow me, my future. I'm not going to leave you again. I can't. I want to be yours, and you mine, for now and always. It's my dream to start a family with you, have little Maeses and Gracias, and grow old with you." The soldier took his beloved's hands in both of his. "My little Gracia, please make my dream a reality. Marry me."

They were not just words of expression, but of belief. Gracia felt deeply of how genuine his intention was, and how much he wanted what he said. What she was feeling in actuality was better than any romantic novel could describe. Though his proposal was not elaborately planned or overly romantic, it was something she longed for him to say. What on earth did she do to have such a devoted man pour out his undeniable love for her? Tears welled in her eyes. There was a beat before she replied, "I can't."


End file.
